After Test Visitor
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Robustus Nitrogear Slipstream has been resting and recharging since what happened earlier this solar cycle. Shred had changed shifts with Robustus so she could go vent a little bit and perhaps get some rest herself. So with the mech medic watching over her, she sleeps on. Robustus sat by the secured med room, watching the machines as they scanner the resting form of Slipstream. He was looking for any other changes that would have to be recorded. Nitrogear walks into the repair bay. Seeing Slipstream laying down on a med table, he walks straight over. Nitrogear appraises Slipstream's condition by both the nearby monitoring system and more than a cursory look over. Noticing her asleep, Nitrogear remarks to himself, "I wonder if she's alright." Slipstream's wings twitch slightly as she stirs. Slowly her arms extending over her head as she stretches. But his answer does not come from the rousing seeker, but from Robustus. Robustus intones, "She is alive and recovering from what happened earlier." he glanced into the med bay and tapped on the access door. "Why don't you go in and ask her yourself." Nitrogear turns his head over to Robustus. "Thanks, Comrade." Nitrogear shows himself into the access door as Robustus opens it, proceeding to stand next to Slipstream. His optics look directly down at hers, "Hey Comrade. You doing alright?" Slipstream's magenta optics dim a moment then brighten as she smiles up at the mech. "I've been better, but yes I'm doing all right." her hands curl toward her chest, the smile faltering a little. "Just feel.. empty." :smiles in return and tilts his head in curiosity. "Comrade Robustus said something happened earlier.. Were you damaged? I am afraid I don't quite understand, Comrade." Nitrogear smiles in return and tilts his head in curiosity. "Comrade Robustus said something happened earlier.. Were you damaged? I am afraid I don't quite understand, Comrade." Slipstream slowly sits up, shifting her legs off the berth but remaining seated. "In a sense." she replies softly, "There was a nasty side affect to my taking the Nucleon. It literally ended the spark link between me and Goa." Nitrogear suddenly looks terribly disappointed in himself. "I am sorry I was not here for you as I said I would be." Nitrogear's shoulders slump and his arms fall to his side. Slipstream rises slowly and, probably surprising you by doing so, puts her arms around you in a hug. "I should have radioed you when I undertook the procedure." Nitrogear smiles as you hug him, eagerly returning your embrace. "I am glad you are alright." Nitrogear suddenly remembers something he made a long time ago that could cheer Slipstream up. "Oh! I remember something I'd like to give you, Comrade. Sit tight." Nitrogear is all smiles... Slipstream enjoys the contact for as long as it lasts. Then cocks her head to that comment. "I'm not allowed to leave until the medics clear me so sit tight I shall." she states with a hint of a smile. Nitrogear nods, "Right. I'll return in a bit. Did you want anything from your berth while I'm away?" Nitrogear asks before he heads out, as he's only going to the barracks anyway. Slipstream thinks about that for a moment, then shakes her head. "No." A few minutes pass as Nitrogear leaves, then returns. Of course, Robustus lets him right on back into where you are being held. "I once made this to give to .. " Nitrogear chooses not to continue his train of thought. "But that was not possible, Comrade. So I'd like you to have it." Nitrogear produces a welded metal flower of sorts, the petals made from the polished aluminum hills of Cybertron's surface. This is clearly his handiwork, as the welds just look like simple combat welds and it's nowhere near perfect. Slipstream peers at you as you stop at whom it was for... but she certainly could guess. Then she looks down at the welded flower, studying the craftsmanship before taking it gently from you. "It's lovely. Thank you Nitrogear." she smiles, then leans in and kisses your cheek. Nitrogear smiles. "I'm glad you like it. I hope the medics clear you soon Comrade, its stuffy and boring in here. But I'll stay for a while longer. I hope my company will help you in your troubles, Comrade. I'm not quite sure what to talk about though." Nitrogear scratches his head, as if not entirely sure where to lead the conversation. Slipstream hms as you don't seem to react to the kiss to the cheek. But then she should not compare other mechs to Goa. "It is helping Nitrogear." she assures you softly, taking your hand and giving it a little squeeze. "Maybe you could tell me who didn't get this gift and why?" Nitrogear liked the kiss to the cheek. It was just.. well, unexpected. Nitrogear squeezes Slipstream's hand in return. "I originally made this for Comrade Shred in all honesty. She had to get her core replaced or something like that. So I thought she would enjoy it. Ol' Robustus over there wouldn't let me see her while she was recovering though." Nitrogear laughs. "You seem to have gotten a lot stronger, Comrade. Is that the result of the Nucleon?" Slipstream peers out toward the medic who offers a wave and smile. He's keeping tabs on her still. "He was just being overly cautious considering what happened when a certain other mech caught her attention." he notes, looking back at the flower she nods, "It's only temporary." then looking back up, "Why give this to me?" Nitrogear tilts his head, "I haven't heard anything like that, Comrade. Probably none of my business." Nitrogear shrugs as he says it's none of his business. Then, speaking honestly, "You looked like you needed it, Comrade." Nitrogear nods. It's probably not the answer Slipstream was looking for, but it is an honest one. Slipstream nods, "Well if she didn't tell you, then I suppose she had her reasons. She's a rather private femme." then she puts the flower into her subspace for safe keeping. "I need your presence more, but thank you for the gift." she gives you another hug, and a cheek kiss on top of that. "Thanks for being a friend." Nitrogear smiles and returns Slipstream's hug. "I do not mind your kiss, Comrade. But I am quite reluctant to return it. Especially so soon after what just happened." Nitrogear just remains in the hug, allowing Slipstream to hug away to Spark's content. To respond to Slipstream's thanks, Nitrogear just says "anytime." Slipstream nods in understanding. "Sorry if it bothers you. It's been awhile since I got to show any sort of affection." she admits softly. "I think I'll miss that more than Goa... the annoying grounder was enthusiastic about certain things." then she pulls back and smiles. "Besides I figure you got your optics on another femme that isn't taken." Nitrogear shakes his head. "No Comrade. It doesn't bother me. I am just trying to be considerate of your situation." Nitrogear looks thoughtful for a moment, and decides to tell Slipstream the truth. "Comrade Bytaboom likes me.. but I hardly ever see her. She says she's in the Technology center. Of course that is the first place I look.." Nitrogear looks sad as he shakes his head. Not there.. that's what Nitrogear wants to say. Slipstream nods to that, "I appreciate that Nitrogear." then a pause, "Look harder. I used to drive Goa up the wall when I'd track his little green back plate down to the point that..well.. I guess I drove us apart physically. The emotional and spiritual bond that the Nucleon severed was just..." she sighs. Nitrogear sighs, "I have looked for her, Comrade. I really have." The mech that stands before you is not a strong Decepticon. He stands ... defeated. "I considered myself lucky, Comrade. But perhaps I was not as lucky as I originally thought." Nitrogear hugs again, squeezing softly. Now it appears as if he is the one who needs the hug. Slipstream frowns at that posture. "Sounds like she's taken lessons in hiding them from Goa. But then I barely see her myself Nitrogear so you are not the only one. If she is not in the center then wait for her there, or leave her a message that you came by. If you like her back, then you should make sure she knows it.. otherwise.." she hugs back, "Just don't give up.. okay?" Nitrogear laughs a bit. "If I spend all my cycles waiting.. I'll never be an asset to the Empire. I will try leaving data pads around the center and see how that goes though, Comrade. But part of me would like to take you out and see how that goes too." Nitrogear laughs some more, instantly lightening the mood. Slipstream cocks her head to that, wings shifting behind her. "Take me out?" she asks, sounding honestly surprised. Then she smirks, "You been checking me out behind my back hm?" she asks in a soft tease. She glances at Robustus who is covering his mouth to hold back a chuckle that is obviously trying to come out. Apparently it's amusing him to no end that someone other than the grounder would find her attractive. @emit Nitrogear nods. "Sure!" He sounds overly enthused at the notion. "As soon as Comrade chuckles over there lets you go, we can..." Nitrogear stops as he thinks of flight. "Oh, right. Well, we can... Hmm." Nitrogear mulls that over for a moment, obviously not caring that he is the center of Robustus' ridicule. Slipstream shakes her head, "Robustus don't start or I'm going to tell this whole base about who I saw on a date with you at the Tina." That silences him quickly and she looks back to Nitrogear. "Blackmail, got to love it." she chuckles. Nitrogear grins, "Looks like we have the upper hand for now, Comrade. And that drink sounds like a good idea. I'll see you again soon, even if it is before you get released. For now, I have to take a recharge." Slipstream nods her head to Nitrogear, "I'd like that, thank you. Hopefully I'll be out of here by the time you come out of recharge." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs